Por que la Amo
by Aspros
Summary: Mi segundo one-shot! xDD no me pude resistir a escribirlo xDD Segundo fic hecho por un hombre!


Hola!! Nee, aqui estoy con una nueva pequeña entrega creada por mi . Nee, les juro que el fic largo ya esta en proceso, pero soy algo medio distraido xDD es que estaba haciendo mi fic, y se me ocurrio esto y pues lo escribi, no ,me resisti xDD

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.- **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, si fuera mia ya hece tiempo que hubiera matado a Syaoran y me hubiera quedado con Sakura xDD

**2.-** Acepto criticas e insultos, una amiga me convencio de aceptar insultos, pero aun asi no sean crueles D

**3.- **No soy afeminado, gay, homosexual o cualquier otro sinonimo, soy un chico sensible, pero es secreto, nadie sabe quien soy !wuahahahaha!

**4.- **Nee, acaso soy el unico hombre que escribe de esta serie? O.O

**5.- **Creo que eso es todo, espero les guste

"_**Por que la Amo"**_

Despierto, como todas las mañanas desde hacia tiempo, pensando en ti. El espacio vació en mi cama no hace otra cosa que reclamar lo que por derecho te pertenece, el espacio vació en mi corazón anhela ser llenado por tu amor, pero no pasa.

Sigo siendo feliz solo en sueños, donde veo y siento tú castaño cabello fundirse con el mió. Tu piel, esa calida y nívea piel que se eriza y estremece al contacto de mis manos y mis labios… tu boca, que grita mi nombre cada vez que te conduzco al éxtasis, pero solo son sueños…

Me levanto y tomo asiento sobre el colchón. Suspiro y digo "buenos días" a la nada sabiendo que la soledad me contesta con el mismo entusiasmo.

Sonrió y meneo la cabeza en un torpe intento de alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia la ventana donde descorro la cortina dejando que los rayos del sol matutino iluminen mi cuerpo desnudo queriendo recibir algo de calor… pero es imposible, la soledad y tu abandono solo han hecho que te ame con locura, mas que antes, mas que nunca.

Recuerdo… recuerdo el día en que toda esperanza se destruyo… fue hace cerca de un mes, pero el dolor me hace sentir como si solo hubiera sido ayer…

Me llamaste por teléfono… querías hablarme sobre algo muy importante…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante tu llamada, sonabas feliz, ¿podría ser? No quise que me contaras por teléfono, te dije que iría a tu casa en ese mismo momento. ¡Si! ¡Por fin! En esos momentos podría haber jurado que era el hombre más feliz del planeta, pero no te dejaría decirlo primero, mi orgullo como hombre me decía que yo tenía que declararme primero, y corrí feliz a su encuentro.

Llegue a su casa y toque el timbre. Un grito desde el segundo piso hizo que sonriera, podía reconocer ese sonido donde fuera, tu hermosa y dulce voz. Saliste al balcón y te pude ver, estabas hermosa, tus ojos brillando con esa característica chispa de inocencia e ingenuidad, tus labios pequeños y rosados, enmarcados por esa bella sonrisa que te hacia lucir tan bien. Dijiste que pasara, que en unos momentos bajabas, no me importa, esperaría cuanto fuese, nada me iba a acobardar, hoy seria el día que en que te diría todo lo que siento en un apequeña frase: "Te amo"

Me senté en el sillón de la pequeña pero cómoda salita, comencé a observar todas las fotos en las paredes tú, tu hermano y tu padre, tu graduación de primaria y la de secundaria. Aparte la vista un poco y pude encontrar una foto que me gustaba, la foto de tu madre, con los mismos hermosos ojos color jade, pero no tenían esa chispa tan tuya, esa misma que me volvía loco.

Bajaste corriendo y por poco caes al pisar mal el último escalón, también había que admitir que eras algo distraída, pero todo era parte del paquete "Sakura Kinomoto", un paquete que a pesar de sus pocos defectos, nadie dejaría pasar.

Deje de vaguear en mis pensamientos en el momento en que te colocaste frente a mí exhibiendo esa sonrisa. Abrí la boca para decir lo que había ensayado tantas veces en sueños, pero me detuviste.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien- dijiste tan feliz y yo solo me quede extrañado.

Un chico bajo por la escaleras, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. Su cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, de color negro azabache, tez morena y ojos color miel. ¿Quién era este tipo? Un gran miedo empezó a crecer dentro de mí.

-Syaoran… el es Saga, mi novio- dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo. El tipo se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura besando ligeramente su oído.

Yo me quede paralizado, había dicho su novio, sus palabras hicieron a mi corazón derrumbarse en mil pedazos. Luche, les juro por dios que luche, pero perdí… una lagrima traicionera logro escapar de mis ojos, volteé hacia la puerta y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirme.

-Felicidades- dije mirándolos con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, ya no me importaba mi orgullo… ¡Ya no me importaba nada!

Salí de la casa y comencé a correr. Corrí y corrí hasta que no pude aguantar mas, pero el dolor hace su trabajo, mitigo el dolor y volví a correr mas rápido que antes, comenzó a llover, el agua escurría por mi cabello y se mezclaba con mis lagrimas, seguí corriendo pero al final el cansancio venció al dolor, la lluvia no paraba y decidí disfrutarla.

Observe unos columpios cerca y me senté en uno de ellos, baje la cabeza dejando escapar mi dolor en forma de lagrimas, la lluvia arreciaba y yo no me moví, ¿para que? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Mi corazón esta destrozado, un resfriado o una fiebre puede que quiten el dolor, tal vez así escape de todo esto.

Después de pasar horas bajo la lluvia, llorando y lamentándome decidí regresar a casa. Llegue y solo subí a mi recamara, me senté en mi cama y llore, llore otra vez, solo por ella, solo por su amor no correspondido. Jamás pensé en depender tanto de una mujer, logro meterse tan debajo de mi piel que incluso en estos momentos donde desearía olvidarla, no quiero ni puedo hacerlo.

Desde ese entonces no eh vuelto a hablar con ella, rehuyo a su mirada, me escondo de ella como si le tuviera miedo, y es verdad, no quiero volver a sentir el dolor de verla feliz con otro. Se que suena egoísta, pero lo acepto, el egoísmo me ganó.

En la escuela las clases pasan sin siquiera ponerles atención, llevo un mes en este hoyo y no he logrado salir, me siento patético, pero no puedo hacer nada, el amor te hace hacer locuras.

Camino hacia mi árbol favorito, me gusta estar allí, es tranquilo y puedo pensar en paz. Cierro los ojos y lo único que puedo pensar son en sus ojos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla?!

Un pequeño sollozo me saca de mis pensamientos, aguzo el oído y oigo perfectamente un llanto. Viene detrás de unos árboles, camino hasta allí y veo que es la dueña de los ojos jade.

Sus pequeños sollozos me destrozan el alma, me hacen sentir triste también a mí. Sin aviso y sin saber por que me acerque y la abrasé. Ella se sorprendió ante el acto pero después lo acepto y dejo que me mantuviera así.

-Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunte despacio haciendo que me mirase a los ojos.

Ella pareció dudar de contarme, no la cuestionaba, durante todo un mes no le dirigí la palabra.

-Me… me engaño- dijo en un susurro que por suerte alcance a oír. –Saga me mintió-

La abrace mas fuerte, sentía su dolor, la comprendía. Quería que sintiera más que mi apoyo. Quería que sintiera mi amor.

Sin temor a nada, me decidí. Levante su barbilla con mucha suavidad, como si temiera que la fuera a romper. Lentamente, acerque mi cara a la suya, nuestros labios se hallaron, me sentí como si el alma regresara a mi cuerpo, como si el sol volviera a brillar en mi vida y mi universo, como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante...

Ella se sorprendió pero no hizo nada, ante esto preferí seguir y aumentar el beso. Mordí su labio y logre escuchar un pequeño gemido salir de su boca, aproveche eso para jugar con su lengua y recorrer su boca con la mía… Lamentablemente la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

El silencio invadió la escena, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se acompasaban la una a la otra complementándose. Sin esperar más volví a unir mis labios con los de ella, pero esta vez ella respondió ante el roce.

Sentí como si una corriente de fuego atravesara mis venas, mientras sentía tus manos recorrer sutilmente mi pecho. ¿Cómo una caricia tan leve puede despertar una pasión tan avasallante?

Nos separamos, dijiste un pequeño "lo siento", pero nada había que perdonarte. Luego rozaste mis labios con tus dedos, haciéndome estremecer... Las lágrimas afloraron en mis ojos, no pude pensar, no pude moverme, sólo llorar frente a ti. Me abrazaste, y pronunciaste esas dos palabras que yo soñaba con oír de tus labios. "Te amo", me dijiste, mientras enjugabas mis mejillas. Alcé la mirada, sin poder creer dar crédito a mis oídos.

Sonreí como el más grande idiota feliz que en el mundo haya existido. No pude contenerme por más tiempo y te abracé, repitiendo esas mismas palabras con mi voz, con mi alma, con cada fibra de mi ser.

Si, ahora se por que sufrí, por que espere, por que soy feliz. Por que la amo.

"¿Cómo se que la amo?" me vino la pregunta a mi mente…

No lo se... tal vez sea por que ocupa mi pensamiento al despertar y en mis noches de desvelo. Porque se ha convertido en mi vida, sin siquiera yo saberlo. No lo pensaba yo así. Lo planeó el destino que ha querido enseñarme lo bello de vivir. Porque con ella descubrí el significado de un beso, de un abrazo. Porque con ella decir te amo no solo lleva palabras. Porque con ella soy feliz. Sus palabras, su ternura, entablar largas conversaciones de todo y de nada. Me encanta charlar con ella, aun sus silencios me encantan. Me encanta sentir su piel tersa contra mi cuerpo. Y es que con ella estoy vivo y no soy solo recuerdo. Porque a su lado descubro un color distinto cada día. Color que jamás pensé que existiera, color dicha-dulzura-ternura-embrujo-pasión-apoyo-amistad-comprensión, color te amo.

"¿Qué como se que la amo?" Volvió la misma pregunta. "No lo se, pero si lo siento." Fue mi respuesta…

**_The End_**

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado.

Ah! y aqui los agradecimientos a las chicas que me dejaron review, wuao llevo 16, no crei que supraria los 5 xDDD:

**Angel Zafiro: **Nee, me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por mostrarme el error xDD ya lo corregi D

**Goddess Aeris: **Entonces si hay mas hombres? Los has visto? D y lo de que el romance nos repele no es cierto... nos asusta... xDDD claro que no, es solo que un hombre relacionado con temas de romance es considerado afeminado a cosas peores, es "Naturaleza del Hombre" y la verdad es que no se expresar sentimientos con palabras como ustedes lo hacen, sus historias... wuao me encantan, yo no puedo hacerlo asi. Y gracias por el consejo. Espero que este te haya gustado.

**Cainat06: **Ya se que un chico escriba cosas asi es raro ¬¬... xDDD y los seguidores, pues me conformo con que les guste los que escribo D

**Marli-chan: **Nee, yo tampoco pense que fuera a tocar este tema, y menos en esta serie, xDD es que Card Captor Sakura es una serie algo para chicas .. pero aun asi me gusto (y mas Sakura, esa chica esta guapa xDD, quisiera ser Syaoran) y lo de hacerlo bien, pues gracias por el apoyo.

**Ninor-san:** Gracias por los animos, y por decirme genio D, me chibeo y si necesito practica D

**dA-tOnKs: **Gracias por decir la verdad, xDD me conformo con dulce D

**Lady Azul: **Pues no se si soy el unico hombre aqui, pero bueno, ya dije que no huimos, solo os escondemos, xDDD es que no es tema de hombres, xDD la verdad yo no muestro mi cara romantica y sensible a cualquiera, yo soy serio con todos, no me gustaria que me dijeran debil o algo asi. gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste esta historia.

**Kitty.e2: **Gracias, jeje, no muchas chicas me dicen lindo espero te guste!!

**gabyhyatt: **jaja gracias por esa simple palabra, me gusto tu sinceridad

**D-MiA: **jajaja gracias por el apoyo me alegra que te gustara, para eso lo hize D espero que te haya gustado esta

**Sauma-Sakura: **gracias, pero la verdad siempre me gusto esa frase de "es un te quiero?- no- es un te amo" me encanta esa parte D

**LadyCornamenta: **jaja, gracias aunque es verdad que escasean, pero me pregunto si habra mas en este anime? por cierto, me encanta tu fic!! xDDD tienes que continuarlo pronto!!

**Dreams Kokoro Dead: **gracias por lo de gran escritor, pero eso de que nosotros nos expresamos mejor en los sentimientos no te creo xDD normalmente por su falta de tacto en temas como estos ocurren las peleas xDD

**Silvita: **veamos, si los insultos son demasiado feos no son construvtivos, si son simples pues se pueden tomar como constructivos. y gracias por eñ apoyo, y OwO xDD esa cara me dio risa xDDDDDDDD

**beeleen: **en realidad, yo pienso que me estoy metiendo en territorio enemigo, estoy dentro de la zona de las chicas, esto es peligroso xDDD gracias por el apoyo, me alegro de que te haya gustado D

**LoReNiSH: **mmm tu si me hacer chibear!! xDD jamas me han dicho lindura!! y menos mi vida!! pero gracias, me haces sentir bien D

Ufff, ya me canse!! lo bueno que no fueron muchos reviews, ya toy cansado. Ya me voy!! Nos veremos!! Me estoy durmiendo... buenas noches!!


End file.
